Dora Titan
Dora Titan(ドーラタイタン Dōrataitan) is a Kaiju that appeared in Episodes 1 and 2 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Appearance Dora Titan has the appearance of giant medieval knight wearing full body armor with with golden cuffs all over, a red chest plate, and red under sleeves. It’s helmet is covering the entire face with only it’s red sinister-looking eyes showing through the eye holes, but are surrounded by darkness within the helmet. Biography The Birth The evil witch, Bandora, and her minions have been released from their seal in Planet Nemesis by a pair of astronauts during an expedition with two kids. Bandora blows the astronauts into outer space and shrinks the kids in the shuttle to crush them. The Mysterious Sage, Barza, awakens five warriors, the Zyurangers, to save the kids. However, when two of them, Mei and Dan, manage to rescue the kids in the shuttle from being crushed in Bandora’s Palace, a giant hand suddenly busts through the walls and grabs the shuttle after knocking Mei and Dan down. Mei and Dan see that the giant hand belongs Bandora’s Giant Dora Monster, Dora Titan. The Zyurangers are at shock upon Dora Titan’s arrival as the Dora Monster itself destroys the building that the other Zyurangers, Geki, Boi, and Goushi, were standing on with it’s giant Sword. The three were able to get on another building, but all the Zyuranger could do is watch as Dora Titan is teleported away along with the Bandora Palace, taking the kids in the shuttle with it. The Revival After using the kids within the shuttle as bait to lure the Zyurangers, Bandora gets another Dora Monster, Dora Skeleton, to fight them off. When the Zyurangers where brought to a sub-dimension, Bookback and Totpat light up a bomb by the shuttle. The Zyurangers were able to destroy Dora Skeleton, but before they could fully save the kids, Dora Titan’s hand appears and grabs Geki. Pulling Geki out of the sub-dimension, with the other Zyurangers falling out of when the bombs explodes, Dora Titan prepares to kill Geki. Fortunately, Geki uses his Ranger Gun and shoots Dora Titan’s left eye, making the giant Dora Monster drop him. Dora Titan tries to kill the Zyurangers with his sword, making them hide into a cave. While trying to reach for them, Dora Titan is suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. Geki is informed by Barza that Tyrannosaurus is his own Guardian Beast to use it to fight against Dora Titan. Geki boards into Tyrannosaurus and faces off against Dora Titan. The giant Dora Monster tries using it’s Giant Sword, but gets clobbered by Tyrannosaurus’ tail. Getting an idea, Goushi gets the kids out of the shuttle, with Mei’s help, but not before turning the launching sequence on form the cockpit. Following Goushi’s instructions, Geki gets Tyrannosaurus to hold Dora Titan in Position so they could launch the shuttle into Dora Titan’s face. Upon being hit by the shuttle in the face, Dora Titan gets easily kicked away by Tyrannosaurus. With the giant Dora Monster weakened, Geki uses Tyranno Sonic where Tyrannosaurus fires a beam to ground and sends a dust storm toward Dora Titan, disintegrating the Dora Monster. Powers/Abilities Giant Sword: Dora Titan’s main weapon is a giant broad sword. Breaking Through Dimensions: Dora Titan was able to break through a sub-dimension that Dora Skeleton brought the Zyuranger’s to by reaching it’s hand in. Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Toku Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju